Paint me a Puzzle
by JazziDixon
Summary: Kedae finally graduated from Gotham U and joins the G.C.P.D. Due to the small budgets she is forced to share an office with Edward Nygma. In the beginning she is pushed away for another. After being rejected she goes somewhere where she is always wanted. Edward's climb into insanity is the only way she seems able to return. Rated T for insinuation.
1. Welcome to the GCPD

**One**

Sarah sat at her desk rubbing her temple from the headache that was slowly starting to form due to the fiasco with Gordon. Either she would get a call that he had killed or been killed. Frankly she didn't care as long as he was taken care of. Her door opened and a fresh faced woman walked in. She was young looking. Her face held excitement that would soon be taken care of.

Sarah motioned to the chair in front of her desk. She was in no mood for putting on a face smile for the girl. The girl nodded and walked over quickly sitting down. She smiled gently. Sarah swept her eyes over the girl. Just out of college she was hired. G.C.P.D didn't have a criminologist officially hired. Nygma should have been but he was more into the hard details and frankly very annoying.

"So, what made you want to work here?" Sarah spoke nearly wincing at the edge in her own voice. The girl however just smiled. She already had the job why not?

"I find the criminal mind facinatin', ma'am. How one person killing with a knife tell us so much just by how the mark lays, how deep, and so on." she spoke betraying her very southern accent. It was not very thick but just enough to create a soft twang to her words.

Sarah nodded sitting forward. The girl finally shifted nervously. She swept straightened brown hair behind her back and placed both hands in her lap. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room slowly taking the dark nature in. It was void of family pictures and felt cold. Sarah raised her eyebrow before sitting back.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked softly making the girl's gaze return to her.

"Turn 27 in a few days ma'am. Started college as soon as I left high school. Couldn't wait to get here... Well not here exactly but..." she trailed off turning pink.

Sarah hid a smile behind her hands. The girl was nervous and had a very bad filter, "What made you choose the G.C.P.D?" Sarah asked forcing the blushing girl to turn a deep shade of red.

"Well.. fresh out of college no money, no job, and a family all the way in Texas. I jumped on the first job that said yes." Sarah nodded once in appreciation of the girl's honesty. The door opened and the ladies looked to see Gordon and Harvey walking in.

"Alright, Mrs. March, go find Mr. Nygma. You will share an office with him and he will mentor you. If you have questions... ask him."

Kedae nodded sensing hostility filling the room quickly and gathered her things walking briskly from the room. The blinds shut and a soft click of the door was heard. She turned to look at the door a moment before taking a few steps forward. Who in the hell was Nygma?

People walked around her briskly. Eyes devoured her appearance before noses were turned up at her. She shivered once looking around for someone who looked pleasant. She walked along the outside of the box that the police worked in before choosing a hall at random to walk down.

Her heels clicked and her dress moved with her steps. Her hands clenched tightly around her coat and bag. Her anxiety kicked her ass as she walked down the halls with eyes following her every step. She felt like a piece of meat thrown into the cage with hungry lions. Her heart clenched with each snicker. Maybe she should have taken two doses of her medication this morning.

She began to walk faster looking for any sign of the Nygma man she was supposed to find. Her eyes flashing on the names on doors and walls hoping that soon she would find someone who didn't look like they would yell at her. She turned a corner briskly walking into something hard and falling back. Her face started to burn as papers flew.

A soft grunt came from the thing she hit and then a sigh. She braced herself for the screaming.

"Are you okay?" the voice was soft and concerned. Kedae looked up and nodded. The man straightened his glasses and offered a hand, "You look new and frightened. I am Edward Nygma, most call me Ed."

Kedae took the hand to help her stand and smiled gently sighing internally at the relief, "Kedae March, my friends call me K. Commissioner Essen sent me to find you I guess..."

"You are my new office buddy. I already have your stuff organized to the most optimized positions possible. The space is used very well... Hey did you know..."

As Edward spoke Kedae helped him gather his papers. She listened to him ramble on and on throwing out facts and trying to get her to guess riddles. She smiled awkwardly and tried to get out of them as best as she could.

He rambled her ear off on the way to their office and still didn't stop when she sat down to work on making her space her own. His voice became a constant buzz in her ear as he chasted her for using her space improperly. He reached over to put something in another spot and she shrunk back trying to become as small as possible. He pulled his hands back and gave her a strange look before rambling into something that made him smile. By the end of the day Kedae was leaning on her desk rubbing her temples.

"You know there are better ways to..." Edward began but Kedae gave a soft smile.

"Thank you, but I am going to go home and take a nice bath." As she stood and gathered her things Edward spoke again.

"A bath really wont help you'd need to..."

Kedae smiled again opening the door, "Good night, Mr. Nygma." she said closing the door behind her.

"Good Night." Edward replied into the empty room placing his hands in his pockets. He glanced at her desk and bit his lip before moving her stuff again.


	2. Obedient Mouse

**Two**

K's apartment was dark and old looking. The wallpaper looked to be peeling at the edges and the floors were stained everywhere. Even as the morning rays peaked through the broken shades the apartment was depressing looking. The living room kitchen combination had a single table and chair with a small television on the counter.

In her room was a small twin sized bed with a desk shoved against the wall piled with paper and ink pens. Her clothes lay all over the floor from the day before when she was looking for a nice dress to wear to work. Her phone's light came on showing the time to be six in the morning before the alarm set went off.

K's eyes opened quickly at the crude sound and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She wanted to lay back down and curl into a ball enjoying the warm fort she had made for herself but she had bills to pay.

She sat up and moved quietly into the empty living room doing stretches to get her heart rate going before moving into a small routine of crunches and pullups. She pushed wet hair from her neck as she moved into her old acrobatic routine keeping her muscles loose.

K quickly showered in the rusted bathroom praying every second that the unpredictable water stayed warm just long enough for her to get the soap out of her hair. Moving quickly to get dressed she looked at her one and only dress laying on the floor where she left it. Her eyes traveled to a pair of black jeans and she bit her bottom lip. Would she dare to wear the same dress twice or walk in with a nice shirt and a pair of pants. She blinked a few times before sighing in defeat.

The wind in Gotham whipped around widely as K walked the empty streets. Her sneakers providing more comfort for the walk than those damned heels that clanked around in her bag. She found it easier to keep her gun in hands reach when she was wearing a simple button down shirt with her navy coat over. Her slightly wet hair was up in a pony tail waving in the wind. She moved to replace her glasses on her nose. Too lazy to put in her contacts for the day.

A few cars here and there drove past her journey not a single one offering her a second glance. It didn't matter to her as long as she kept her pace she would be at work within a half hour. The wind picked up again making her shiver slightly. A car drove past her this time it slowed before moving into an alleyway and backing into the street.

K tensed reaching for her gun her heart fluttering in her chest. The car backed out and moved to her slowing to a stop just a few feet away from her. The window rolled down. K felt her heart jump into her chest. Her gripped tightened on her gun.

"Hello there!"

The voice made K drop her hand from her gun and take in a deep breath, "Goddamnet Ed. You scared the shit out of me!" A smile curled her lips as she walked forward and opened the door slipping in.

He rolled up the window and drove in a clear u-turn smiling softly. For once he was quiet. The shadows cast by the rising sun played off of his more handsome features. If she would have guessed at the time she would say that he was a lady killer. She sat back and marveled at how spotless the car was. Not a single speck of dust. She grew self conscious. Would she leave marks on his clean car.

"I appear in the morning but am always there.  
You can never see me though I am everywhere.  
By night I am gone, though I sometimes never was.  
Nothing can defeat me but I am easily gone.  
What am I?"

K looked over at Ed due to his sudden burst. The answer was so blatantly obvious she felt a bit insulted at its simplicity.

"The Sun." she answered softly watching a smile start on the man's lips.

"I would have also taken sunlight." He quipped before looking back onto the road, "If I may ask, why work here?" he asked causing K to look up. She waited for more questions and a babble of reasoning as to why he asked the question but he waited patiently for her to answer.

"I didn't have any options. No where to go, no money to go anywhere. Gotham U offered me a full scholarship I took it. I have a bad habit of getting caught in traps."

"Like a mouse!" Ed exclaimed and then laughed making K jump in her seat. She chuckled awkwardly and nodded pulling her legs closer to herself.

"Yes." She agreed watching the buildings pass them by.

"You startle like one too. I wonder why that is?" he murmured in thought making K look over at him slightly. His face was crinkled in thought.

"I don't like my personal space invaded." K stated softly from her seat as Ed pulled the car into a space. They both exited and walked to the police building. Edward held the door open for K and she walked in bowing her head with a small blush on her cheeks.

They both walked into their office and sat down at their separate desks. The door was opened and a man ran in.

"We have a John Smith and Jane Doe on the streets Ed." The man looked rugged. One of the men that had come into the office the day before.

Edward jumped up and grabbed a jacket shrugging it on. The blue fabric had Forensics on the back he looked at K happily and threw a jacket at her.

"Oh no. I am just a criminologist. I don't go to the field." The man at the door rolled his eyes. Edward put a hand up.

"Harvey..." his voice was a low warning.

"Are you sitting in the forensics room?" he asked and I nodded, "Do you help track down the killer?" He asked sweetly and I nodded again, "Then get the fuck up and lets go already!" he yelled suddenly making K jump and snatch the jacket from Ed. She followed the men through the dark hallways and hid her tears. Her heart was jumping wildly at being yelled at.

Ed show her a smile from his position and noted when she wiped her eye. His mouth twisted and he looked forward straightening his glasses. At a left turn they had made it into a garage. Edward motioned for K to follow him into the forensics van while Harvey ran into a car.

The van smelled dusty and looked very unkempt. Edward kept his frown while trying relentlessly to dust off objects within his reach all while driving. K played with the broken zipper on her 'new' blue forensics jacket.

"You got startled by Detective Harvey earlier." Edward noted making K shrink back into her seat farther.

"Yeah I did." she murmured softly.

"You scare easily." Edward noted thoughtfully.

"I startle easily, yes." she said looking around the van picking out dust particles floating in the air and waving them away. Her attention was drawn to the city streets. The dark shadows that danced along even when the sun shined brightly above them. The people that walked along the streets keeping their eyes on the ground. They walked past one another pushing into those who took too long in the walkway. They passed an alleyway where she could see a man leaning against the wall with a woman on her knees. K looked away and sighed softly.

"Did you hear me?" Edward asked making K look up from her hands. She shook her head and gave a soft 'no' in response.

"What is something people fear,  
Yet love to see at the finish line  
Makes a book close its pages,  
And kills our favorite songs?"

K looked back at her hands twisting her fingers slowly and taking in a deep breath. She thought hard about the riddle catching a few dust partials in the rim of her glasses. She closed her eyes and thought.

"If it is too hard for you I can..."

K lifted a finger forcing Ed to stop talking as she thought.

"The End." K spoke looking up at Edward earning a crooked grin. He looked back at the road moving to park the van. They looked over the scene quickly glancing at the tape and looking at the blood trails. Silent and quick they exited the van pulling out markers.

Quietly they walked along looking at the ground and placing markers where there was evidence. Each person was careful as they danced around the blood making sure to get none on their shoes or temper any of the evidence. K nearly tripped over her own foot. Ed reached out quickly and grabbed her arm with surprising strength pulling her back to her feet. She nodded at him and turned to place the marker. He leaned forward and took a short sniff. She made a face but said nothing more. The rest of the marking went without much fuss. The police was already walking behind where they had marked taking pictures and talking. Gordon and Harvey left already following a surprisingly fast lead.

The two worked like a well oiled machine. Marking and walking together in silent harmony well until...

"It is funny isn't it" Ed spoke more outloud to himself but K rolled her eyes kneeling to the blood splatter that told her a story, "How each piece falls into a puzzle that we get to solve every day!" He seemed like an excited puppy. K stood up and turned around.

"Yes, it is completely funny that these two people died creating a puzzle for us. Ha-Ha" K growled out walking past Nygma. He opened his mouth before closing it like a fish out of water. She leaned to look at the man. He lay in a strange position. His arms crossed and his clothing straightened.

"Remorse..." K murmured looking at the wound in his chest and back to the blood splattered wall. She then turned to the woman. Her face was slashed with multiple knife wounds to her chest and abdominal area. The wounds were shallow done by someone who was weak, "Anger, hate..." K stood and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She let it go and opened her eyes. It was night and the world looked much like water. She was in her zone.

The man and woman stood still in the crime scene area. A shadow came into view. K pointed to the man.

"You... there..." he moved wordlessly placing his back to the wall. K looked at the wound from where she was, "Turn around." She ordered and he moved. The wound on his back was small. The entry wound which meant that the bullet went straight through. A gun was quick and easy for the man but not the face. It was someone who loved him.

K looked at the woman, "Look at me." she ordered making the image of the woman flash to look at her. K turned her head and observed the woman before looking at the shadow.

"Jealousy and hate..." The shadow was beginning to take on a female form.

"Are you okay?" Edward placed a hand to K's shoulder shattering the images into daylight. She felt annoyed and angry but pushed it away and turned to look at him.

"It was a woman." she said making Edward raise his eyebrows.

"She shot the man in the back. She didn't want to see his face but still felt betrayed. The shot went through. That is an exit wound. The flesh is pushed out and the wound is big. She moved him that much is clear. She showed remorse by straightening his clothing making him look nice even laying him down away from his own blood." K walked around the man looking up as Edward started speaking.

"This woman must have been cheated on with Jane Doe. The anger in the stabbing. The defacing. She was stabbed much more after death. The ones on her middle show almost no bleeding." K and Ed looked at each other. Edward smiled tightly. K cracked a half smile and walked to the wall searching for the slug that must have been wedged into the wall but there was no bullet. No casing either. She stood and looked around. Come to think of it there were no weapons at all.

"She was smart, no weapons. No trace." K said standing up Edward nodded and crossed his arms, "Maybe we will have the luck of running into some fingerprints or DNA..." K knelt besides the woman and picked up the Jane Doe's hand looking under her fingernails, "AHHA!" K yelled making Edward look down at her perplexed.

"Skin and blood under her fingernails?" Edward asked making K nod her head happily her glasses flashing the light. She pushed them back up her nose and looked down with a big grin, "See.. Funny." He said making K shake her head and sigh softly.

"We need to get the bodies back to the ME and take everything down." A policewoman said walking to the two Forensics standing over the Jane Doe. K nodded and walked away with out another word even as Edward moved to protest. He looked at the Policewoman and stuttered a bit before running after her. She was an obedient little mouse he had to give her that.


	3. Ribbing You

**Three**

 **(I would like to take the time to thank BatElsa and anparker091 for their lovely reviews. Also thanks to my followers megs-richardson, Questiongirl473, PhanPhicAddict, anparker091, the-littlest-deamon, luv4batman, Jeners and Faby0411)**

K sat in her living room looking down at the papers strewn around. She held a cup of coffee in her hands obsessing over her first case. She stared at the pictures turning them in her hands trying to find the loose thread that would unravel the un-sub. She sighed and took another drink laying back onto the floor and staring at the ceiling. K closed her eyes and listened to the world around her.

The howling of a dog a few streets down. She imagined the dog biased on the sound. The dog would be big and strong with a loud bark. The dog seemed to be looming over her with it's tongue wagging before it leaned its head up to howl.

A banging below her startled her slightly. Someone was running up the stairs their low voice traveling through the walls well. A second voice was higher and softer. Not quite a woman rather a very feminine man. As if on que the imagery of the two appeared behind her eyes. The first man was very muscular with tattoos. His head was bald. The second man was slim and lean with a choppy haircut.

K turned her head in a sleepy daze.

"What do poor man have,  
Rich men don't need,  
And if you eat it you will die?"

Nygma appeared behind her eyelids smiling crookedly his hair mussed from being played with. His eyes looked dark because of the shadows. He replaced his glasses.

"It's funny isn't it?" He began laughing, cackling madly bending over and slapping his knee. K felt frightened as blood started to run from his fingers, "Just a puzzle... For us to solve... together!" He reached out smearing blood onto her cheeks.

K sat up sweating and breathing heavily. Her heart fluttered in her chest. What worried her was that it wasn't out of fear.

The world around her was quiet. Her fingers reached across her body in the dark. She skimmed over paged before pressing a button on her phone making it light up showing her that it was four in the morning. She sighed and got up slowly pain racking her body from her sleep on the floor. Her steps were heavy as she walked into her room and curled into her bed pulling her legs into a ball and falling asleep once again.

* * *

K stared at the pages in front of her. Nygma had run off in pursuit of some files in the evidence room. Not that she minded too much. The moment she saw him that morning she clammed up. Her body tensed as she sat at her desk keeping silent until the moment that Edward had left. Everytime she closed her eyes she could just see his dark eyes and smell the blood.

The door opened slowly and a dejected looking Edward walked in. He sat at his desk and rubbed his fingers through his hair messing it up. K looked up from the case in her hands she sighed and leaned back, "We got the DNA results back from the lab. The blood and skin belong to the Jane Doe."

Ed looked up at her and took a moment to compose himself. His smile looked forced and he placed his hands together lacing his fingers together. K's eyes narrowed just a bit. His body language was off...

"Where were you?" she asked softly rustling some papers in her hands. Outside two arguing men walked past the door. The raised voices turned a corner and were slowly becoming distant.

"Nowhere." he answered simply. His nostrils flaring a bit. His hands interlocked and he sat up straight putting on a grin for K. She took in a breath and sat there watching him waiting for him to speak. When he didn't she finally spoke up.

"What can be white,  
But hurt others greatly.  
Can save a hundred lives,  
Yet doom a married couple?"

K asked making Edward's brow quirk. He sat there for a long while. Long enough that a few people had walked past their door. Neither person moved and K leaned forward placing her chin on her hands. She watched Nygma for a very long time. Waiting for his answer.

Edward on the other hand was stunned into complete silence. He wanted to answer. The answer was so simple dangling in front of his face like a ripe fruit waiting to be picked. He simply kept silent mulling over why she would ask him a riddle. Why would she speak to him at all?

When she walked in that morning her eyes barely skimmed over him. Her voice non-existent whenever he tried to speak with her. He eventually had gotten bored in the tiny office mulling over what evidence they had. Even with a great mind such as his you could only do so much with little evidence. When he left she seemed to sigh with relief. Had it been his questioning the day prior? Certainly not. She was still a cheerful mouse when she left the night before. It was something to do with the time in between then and now. He had to find out.

Edward sat forward in his seat causing it to groan in protest. He crosses his ankles and brought his hands so that the pointer fingers of each were touching his lips.

"A lie." He answered strongly. Neither person moved. K found herself thinking to the dream. His eyes, his voice... the blood. Again her heart squeezed for the wrong reasons.

"Tell me, Miss. March, why the silent treatment?" his bubbly attitude forgotten for just a moment as he asked. He seemed to become darker more brooding as he leaned forward.

K sat back and blushed looking back at her work. Edward cheered up and grinned at her. How he loved their games of cat and mouse.

Their door opened with a bang. This time it was a cop by the name of Sandra. Her raggedy red hair hung in strands under her hat, "We have another couple." she left before either person could say another word.

Edward got up and shrugged on his jacket flashing his pearly whites to K, "Come along, mouse." She raised her eyebrows dangerously and showed her teeth for a moment in unconscious warning. Ed checked himself and tried to stutter out an apology but K was already out the door with her broken jacket flung over her shoulder.

* * *

K had moved to lean over the female subject the same as the first case. This time the stabbing was targeted at her genital area. The face was once again destroyed by a knife's blade. The man was shot in the back again and laid out like the first. Ed stood back tapping his chin. He scanned the area and found there there were no weapons but this time the bullet must have been left in the man since there was no exit wound.

K stood up and sighed, "Two murders in under twenty four hours. Same MO, yet it seems we are wrong about the jealous part."

"You were wrong." Ed pointed out making K look at him and making a clicking noise with her tongue. Edward moved back a little at her sign of aggression. A feisty, obedient mouse.

Ed watched her work silently. The way she scanned the area. She found a place and stood still for a few moments. Her eyes moved back and forth while her lips moved in silent words. Her bright blue eyes turned dark as if a film was put over them. Straight brown hair moved with the slight wind. Even as it touched her face she didn't move her hands to push it back.

K looked at the scene unfold before her. The man fell to the ground on his knees and then on his back. The woman screamed as the shadow took out a knife. The first slash was at the throat deep enough that the scream was silenced into a bubbly gurgle. The Shadow took its arm back and stapped forward into the woman's face over and over until the bubbly gurgling became a gasp then silence. The shadow moved to the woman's genitals. K turned her head away and broke from her trance.

Edward continue to watch her out of curiosity. Her eyes seemed to lighten back to their normal color when she turned her head to the side. Her face twisted into disgust followed by sadness. Her eyes flew up to meet Edward's.

"The first one seemed to be planned. This one looks like a random meeting." she spoke but continued before Edward could put in his two cents, "He is wearing a raggedy outfit. Most likely a bum. She is wearing jeans and a regular shirt. Either a really tame escort or a normal woman."

Ed nodded and kept silent. He was already done with his observation before they had even left the van. K wiped off her jacket and crossed her arms sighing, "These are either going to turn into serial murders, the unsub is going to devolve soon, or they may never kill again. With this much anger. I doubt it."

"Miss. March maybe coffee would help?" Edward asked watching her try and hide a yawn. She shot him a weird look and he shrugged, "You seem distracted and lack of sleep doesn't help much." K smiled softly and walked past Edward patting his shoulder and leaning in close.

"I don't like coffee. I prefer tea." she started to walk back to the van rubbing her eyes. Ed watched her walk away again before taking one last look at the crime.

"Noted."

* * *

Edward leaned forward laughing madly his hair getting into his dark eyes, "See how funny it is. Relax I am just... " He grunted and reached forward. He pulled a hand back with a mushy tearing noise, "Ribbing you!" He laughed harder holding a bloody human rib in his hands. K looked down to her open chest cavity and screamed.

She was still screaming when she sat up in bed awake. Her neighbor banged on the wall and she leaned forward placing her head in her hands crying.


	4. Anxiety Attack

**Four**

 **(Wow A new review and all of these Followers. Thank you guys. Unfortunately this is just a filler chapter. A long "feels" chapter will be next)**

It had been an entire week. The case had gone cold and no other murders matched what had happened. Gordon had made quite the name for himself in Gotham and he wouldn't back down. He was starting to inspire K a little to take her own steps away from Edward. She started to go on cases on her own and stopped asking for his help so much. He didn't seem to mind much. He seemed to be preoccupied with someone else at the moment.

K was sitting next to Gordon's desk chatting with him about the Spirit of the Goat when Edward had appeared. He wore a grin that stated that he found something. As he moved to open his mouth Kristen walked in. K leaned back and crossed her legs on Gordon's desk much to the annoyance of Harvey. She leaned back and stole a fry off of Harvey's desk. He swatted at the woman in slight annoyance.

"I think you left this on my desk." Kristen said handing Edward something covered in napkins. Both Harvey and K watched in interest while Gordon looked at his paperwork.

"Oh yes, it is a riddle." He stated looking excited. Kristen rolled her eyes and placed it in his hands.

"There is a bullet in it, it is uneatable." she stated calmly and left. Edward's face fell. K opened her mouth to speak when Gordon jumped up. He snapped something at Harvey and they both left. K stared after them and took the rest of Harvey's frys.

Edward held the cupcake in his hands before disposing of it in Gordon's trash can. K's heart squeezed slightly in sadness. He held the files in his hands trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, Ed. Wanna go and get a coffee?" she asked softly and he looked up at her in shock. He looked confused.

"I thought you didn't like coffee. You'd prefer tea." he stated and she nodded slowly before smiling at him.

"I've been to enough coffee shops to know that they also serve tea." K stood up and smiled gently placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. He moved back in a sharp movement and looked at his feet.

"I'm busy." he stated and walked away.

K felt the sting of rejection rising in her cheeks. She looked out to the crowd of policemen catching the eyes of a few people who had watched her rejection. She stood up and walked to her office before opening it and seeing Edward in there with his head on his desk. He looked up just in time for K to slam the door.

K started to run. It felt good it freed her muscles. She loved to run.

K kept her pace and went out into Gotham through the garage. The cars screeched to stops behind her honking and flashing their lights as she ran through crosswalks. People either shouted or grumbled as she passed them in the streets. Her muscles bunched and stretched with each step. As the sunlight died so did her strength. She huffed and puffed placing her hands on her head. She looked around lost. K had no idea where she was.

Her body ached from her running. How long had she been running? Minutes? Hours?

She moved to sit on the ground leaning her head against the wall behind her. She had to find a way back. K didn't take her bag so her wallet and phone were back at the G.C.P.D. So was her jacket and the town would get cold after dark.

K leaned her head forward into her hands. She stopped and listened. She could hear the steps of someone trying to be quiet behind her. The soft sigh of fingers touching fabric, "I don't have anything you want." K mumbled from her hands. As she looked up the rugged looking man looked down and decided to sit right next to the woman.

"So.. whatcha here for?"

* * *

Edward paced their office and stared at his watch for a third time. All of her belongings were still in their office. Her wallet, her phone, and even her keys. He had barely glimpsed her eyes and the water in them. Had he hurt her by rejecting her invitation?

She startled easily, teared at rejection and anger, and often became angry over small things. Edward snapped his fingers. She had acute social anxiety. It would explain everything. Ed's mouth turned into a hard line as he grabbed his keys and marched to his car.

She had only touched him once since the day that she had started. She touched no one else. She had zero physical contact and when others touched her she would slink away or flinch. She touched his shoulder earlier and he had shrugged her off. He slapped his forehead, "STUPID!"

* * *

K enjoied the heat of the flames from the trash fire. The orange glow around her danced off of the walls. The allyway was empty save for the man and herself. She looked at the man and frowned for a moment before shrugging the nagging feeling away. The man looked up and smirked knowingly. He handed over half of the sandwich that she was eating. She knew she shouldn't take it but figured it was safe since he was eating the other half. K took a bite and shrugged even deeper into the wall staring at the waving fire. She placed her head on the wall behind her and looked at the girl.

"I wish I could make it go away. Be a normal person." she said placing her hands on her knees looking around in thought. The man stood up and crept into the shadows watching but also weary of the car that had rounded the corner and was slowly driving to their spot.

K didn't even look up as Edward got out of the car and walked to where she was. He swallowed his fear and sat besides her.

"Did you know that evidence of fire use at Tabun came from the discovery of Stone Age flint tools, which were used for scraping and cutting meat. The Stone Age spanned from about 3.4 million years ago to about 6000 B.C. and was marked by widespread use of stone tools, the earliest form of man made technology..." Edward kept rambling on and on about what he knew as K slowly moved to lean on his shoulder watching the fire.

Ed grew stiff not knowing what to do. Even as K's breathing became even and slow he sat there looking into the fire. Eventually he moved to stand helping a drowsy K into the car and strapping her in. Every time he tried to get her to wake up she would mumble something incoherent. He moved to open her eyes using the inside of the car's light to see her pupils dilate. His stomach flipped with worry. He drove rather recklessly... Well, Recklessly for him. Going 2 miles over the speed limit and only waiting one second at a stop sign didn't warrant for being pulled over but still. His heart beat frantically against his rib cage.


	5. Flunitrazepam

**Five**

 **(You guys are the reason this is still going. Show me some love.. or hate.. you know. You do you.**

 **Pardon any spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta. On the other hand a spot is available. )**

Edward grunted as he carried K into the hospital. His arms shook as he brought her forward the adrenalynn in his veins helping him carry her inside. The hospital was quiet. Only a few nurses on duty and silence on the floor. A few people sat in the waiting room. One covered in blood holding a disfigured arm and a woman clearly tweaking. Ed made a rush for the front desk gaining the attention of a nurse doing her nails.

"Please she had been poisoned or drugged I don't know... help her please!" Edward's voice was breaking as he spoke. It even broke the nurse's heart. She stood up and paged a code blue sending everyone in action. Someone had taken the woman from Edward's hands and was rushing her out. He lifted a finger stuttering and trying to follow everyone. The doors shut behind him making him look on as someone put a breathing mask on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached to Edward's form through the window in the door as they wheeled her down another hallway.

Edward reached back out touching his fingertips to the glass and dropped his arm before crossing them and looking at his feet.

"You can sit over there until we get word that she is okay." The nurse spoke her heart breaking at the look on his face.

Edward shuffled over to a seat and sat down his hair mussed and his glasses pivoting on the edge of his nose. His heart fluttered with worry he tried to make sense of K's jumbled words in the car. He leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes. Sleep came over him easily. The nurse smiled softly as his body leaned to the side and his breathing became even.

K smiled brightly from side. They were just sitting on a bench. The wind passed through her hair making the brown curls wave behind her. She was speaking but no noise came from her lips. Edward moved as if to clear his ear and she smiled toothily.

Ed looked to his hands and looked back up. K was walking into the crime scene. Something was off put he couldn't put a finger on it. Kringle was with her smiling and talking. Edward tried to get out of the car but the doors were locked. K turned and looked at him waving him on. She smiled warmly and beckoned. He tried to open the door and then tried to speak. His lips refused to move. He banged on the glass and K shrugged turning around. Why wouldn't she listen to him? She was his friend wasn't she. She acted like one.

Edward's heart quickened as he noticed a man walking to her. His face hidden by shadows and his body could be only seen in a dim orange light. K turned around and smiled at him taking the food he offered. Her body swayed before she fell on the ground. The man bent over and pulled up her skirt. Edward reached for anything to help him out of the car. The man turned and winked at Edward.

With a final push the door opened and Ed stood outside of a cafe. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair before walking into the shop. Kristen sat at a booth and smiled at him waving him over. Sometime in his walk he had managed to grab two cups of coffee and sit across from Kristen. He looked up and K was smiling at him with her big blue eyes shimmering. She took the cup in her hand before taking a sip and making a face, "I don't like coffee." she said slowly as if she was talking through water.

Edward looked around the room. He swore K was Kristen just a few moments ago. K reached across the table and touched his hand, "Relax, I'll be okay. I will be the perfect little mouse."

Ed looked at K in shock he had only mentioned it once, weeks ago even. She sat back and smiled brightly again. Her eyes fluttered and he was once again driving.

"Ed... hurts... Oh... please... Ed... cute... coffee... please" Her body stiffened as she shook in her seat Edward felt like he was drowning. He drove as quickly as he could but it felt as if they were inching along. A sharp pain entered his shoulder forcing him to look at K.

Her face was furious and tears streamed down her eyes. Her fingers jabbed into his skin sinking into his flesh, "LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed.

Instead of growing afraid Edward took ahold of the situation, "I always do.. I always will." he stated calmly causing K to recede into her seat. Her anger dissipated and her hand was a gentle warmth on his shoulder, "Promise?" she asked through her tears.

"Promise." He stated before she began to shake him hard.

Edward's chocolate brown eyes flew open he sat up straight startling the nurse who had woken him, "Your friend is stabilized if you would like to go to her room." Ed nodded and stood up straightening his clothes and smoothing out his hair. He glanced at the clock. Barely two hours had gone by. It was nearing midnight and he felt as if it had been seconds.

The nurse motioned for Ed to follow her. He walked stiffly as the position he had slept in cramped his long limbs. He peeked into other rooms curiously as they walked through the hallway. Some rooms seemed lavish and others were very plain. A few children sat around their father watching something on the television set in one room. A woman was eating steak and drinking wine in another. Just another show of Gotham's money addiction.

The nurse motioned to the open door to show a rather plain room with a bed in the middle. Edward was frozen when he saw K strapped to the machines.

The nurse picked up her chart and motioned for Edward to sit, "It looks like her blood work had come back. She had been dosed with flunitrazepam looks like a very high dose. We are going to keep her for monitoring. They had already pumped her stomach. We now need to watch out for...

"Excessive sedation, impairment of balance and speech, respiratory depression or coma, and possibly death. She might also suffer from hyperventilation which is why you have her on the ventilation. Anything else?" Edward asked reaching out without thought to grab K's hand.

The nurse raised her eyebrows, "I work for the G.C.P.D forensis unit... I also like to read... a lot." he continued to ramble as the nurse placed the chart back on the foot of Kedae's bed. She went to walk away.

"How much would it cost to move her to a better room?" Edward asked out of curiosity. The nurse looked around as if she could snatch an answer out of thin air. Ed waved his hand in dismissal. His patience was running thin. She left the room quickly.

Edward watched K's chest rise and fall with each breath. Not out of perversion mind you but more to make sure she didn't stop breathing. He ran his fingers over her soft knuckles, before holding her hand tightly in his own.

He felt a small surge of anger build, "So stupid Kedae. Not only did you run into Gotham. A very dangerous city on it's own. You accepted the company and food of a strange man. You would be just fine if you had just stayed." his hand tightened more and more until he felt her bones moving against one another. Her skin turning a nasty shade of red. He let go and sighed placing her hand back onto her bed before sitting back and rubbing his chin.

Why was he still here? He could have gone home by now. Started a nice bath. Had a good cup of hot cocoa and read himself to sleep. Instead he was in this painfully white room watching K's breathing. He closed his eyes and could see her sitting across from him in their office.

She would smile at him and throw bunched up paper when she thought he wasn't looking. He would look up to her pretending it wasn't her. What was the point? He knew it was only her and him in the room.

A light bulb sent off in Edward's mind. She was playing with him. Being friendly and reaching out to him. It bothered him to have mess but she wasn't trying to anger him as much as she was toying with him. Making him smile, groan, or roll his eyes. He reached out and took her hand again. Even with his eyes closed he could feel her fingers twitch slightly and curl around his.

Yes, that's why he was still here. Why he went after her in the first place. She was his friend. He opened his eyes to see blue orbs looking at him half lidded. Her breathing was normal and she was looking at him. She curled her fingers around his tightly and smiled.


	6. Don't Go

**Six**

In one of the nicer rooms of the hospital lay Kedae with Gordon and Harvey looking at her. Harvey was eating a burger and Gordon had a notepad out.

K looked at Gordon weakly from her bed and gave him a gentle grin, "Who'd you have to dazzle to get me moved here?" she asked softly and he smiled softly.

"A friend owed me" Jim said looking at his notepad, "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" he asked softly looking up to her gently.

"It's a side effect of the Date-Rape drug, pal. Ain't nothin' we can do about it." Harvey said but looked at K with a bit of softness all the same. As much as the little snot annoyed him she annoyed him less than Gordan.

K smiled softly and sighed taking the breathing mask off "If Eddie hadn't spent an hour looking for me I would be in a ditch right now." she replaced her mask and leaned back onto the pillows exhausted.

Both Harvey and Gordon flinched a little at the thought.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Gordon asked and K grinned to Harvey.

"Nu-uh you already took my lunch from my desk the other day." Harvey nearly foamed at the mouth at the thought of losing his lunch but K's eyes were already closed.

Gordon tapped his pen on the notebook impatiently, "I just wish we could have gotten more out of her and Nygma." he muttered.

Harvey sighed, "Sorry, kid. She is lucky though like she said. Would've been sad to find her in a ditch."

Gordon placed fingers on his nose and rubbed, "Yeah."

* * *

Edward paced their office. It felt wrong being in there while she was in the hospital. Maybe he should go visit her.. no. He needed some time away. Besides all she did was sleep. His bones already ached from sleeping in the chair for a few hours of broken sleep. Every time she coughed or weezed he would jump up, check her pulse, and make sure her lungs were expanding. He rubbed his eyes again.

Her belongings were still on the floor next to her desk where she left it. He knew he shouldn't snoop. He closed his door and walked over to the purse kicking it softly but hard enough that it spilled it's contents onto the floor, "Oops." Edward said before digging through her things.

* * *

"I hope she enjoys the room." Bruce said softly to Alfred making the butler smile. Gordon nodded slowly from his position on the sofa.

"I'll let you know when she is awake for more than ten minutes." he felt as though he sounded rather bitter but no one acted like they heard it.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" Bruce asked strongly from his seat on the sofa. His small body held in regal posture and his face hinting to the great tragedy that had happened weeks ago.

Gordon sighed and sat back, "According to Mr. Nygma she was having the onset of an anxiety attack. She started to run. He theorizes that it is a coping mechanism for her. She wasn't thinking rationally and was hungry. She took offered food. It was lucky that Nygma was there."

Bruce nodded before placing his hands together, "You don't think it's because she is creating a psych profile of the man who killed my parents do you?" he asked and Gordon sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I thought of that but the coincidences are to much. How did that man even know that she would pick that specific alleyway to rest in?"

Alfred put his hands behind his back, "You said that she wasn't in her right mind, sir. If I may, it is possible that they were following her and she didn't notice it." the butler spoke softly but strongly.

Gordon and Bruce nodded before retreating into their own minds to think. The wind from the open window brushed through the room rustling hair and papers. The room, like everything in Gotham, looked and felt dark. Shadows danced in corners even as the sun's light teamed up with the light of the fire and gave the room life. The books seemed to breath secrets to each other in the life of those before clear in the slight gouges in the wood and marks on the walls.

Gordon stood and took Bruce's hand shaking it, "Sorry to bother you this way. I do appreciate what you have done for Miss. March."

Bruce smiled and stood shaking Gordon's hand strongly, "I will come by her room later on in the day to thank her for her help with my father's murderer."

Gordon nodded and walked through the doors followed by Alfred.

Bruce sat down and picked up the file Kedae had sent to him a few days had already highlighted and circled every bit of information he thought useful. She didn't hold back as others had. Her file had every gruesome detail. She had been very honest with everything. Bruce smiled bitterly at the files and held them close to his chest. He hated and liked her at the same time for it.

* * *

Kedae opened her eyes and looked in the room. She smiled and relaxed in the nice sheets. The red and black fabric around the room made it feel luxurious and warm. She snuggled deeper into her pillows pulling her mask from her face and setting it aside. K moved forward having to maneuver her legs so that she could sit on her knees and reach. She grasped at her chart and sat back rubbing her eyes.

God, what she did was so stupid. She clearly fucked up horribly. If Edward hadn't shown up...

"Knock.. Knock."

K looked up to see Edward holding flowers and a small orange box.

"It's customary to bring flowers and a gift to someone who is sick... I brought chocolate. I don't know which kind you liked so I just got an assortment..."

As Edward rambled he walked closer to K's bed. She watched him as he sat on the side that was left empty. She reached over and touched his shoulder gently.

"It's amazing, thank you." she said and he handed her the box before placing the flowers on the side table. She opened it and took a bite out of one of the chocolates. Her eyes sparkled and she started to laugh as the caramel stuck to her chin and fingers.

Edward looked up and chuckled lightly moving to help her get it off her chin. K reached forward to wipe the caramel on her hand on Edward. He gave a jerky movement and ended up placing his hand on K's lips. They both froze.

"Um, there was some uh..." Edward stuttered moving his hand so that he wiped the caramel off of her chin and wiped it on the blanket under them.

"Thank you." K whispered softly and reached for Edward's hand placing it on her cheek, "For everything."

Red raced up Edward's neck and flushed his cheeks. He swallowed hard and looked at his knees. Kedae leaned forward a little her eyes smoldering. Edward stared at her and shook slightly. He took a deep breath and moved so that he was holding her hand in his lap before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight, Miss. March." he said standing up and beginning to leave.

"Please. Don't." K said but Edward was already walking down the hallway to the exit.

K lowered her hand and laid back into the pillows curling on her side, "Go."

A tear drop rolled down her cheek.


	7. 6 12

**Six 1/2**

 **A/n I know I know bad author long time no post and a short chapter at that. A few Eddie fans will be disappointed in the next few chapters and a few Oswald fans will love it.**

Kedae sat in her apartment going over the files again. She laid back pushing her hair out of her face looking to the small table and chairs in the kitchen area of the small room. On the table sat an old bowl of oatmeal with a fly buzzing around it happily. She mashes her palms against her eyes thinking over how goddamned stupid she was. She kicked her papers across the ground forever showing her idiot mistake. She finally took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and the day she returned to the GCPD.

As per their current agreement Edward was waiting outside of Kedae's apartments that morning when she walked out. She had chosen to sleep in and in doing so her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her glasses. She was wearing a black sleeveless pencil dress with matching heels bought with her first paycheck. The drive over to the department was very silent.

Edward kept glancing over at her thinking of the night a few days ago. She sat back in the seat with her arms crossed feeling her skin flush in embarrassment. Once they were parked Kedae literally jumped out of the car and walked into the Police station. Edward scratched his head before following her.

"There she is." Gordon said as soon as Kedae walked through the doors. She made her way over to his desk. A grumbling Harvey tried in vain to swipe her hands away from his donuts. She took a glazed one and blew him a little kiss.

"How's the case going?"she asked between bites. Edward had walked behind her to listen in but quickly followed after an arriving Kristen. Kedae felt her heart boil a little before it soothed into a soft ache.

"We caught him." Harvey said with a grin placing his hands behind his head.

"No kidding? You caught the Goat?" K asked licking her fingers off. Hervey offered her a napkin and she took it with a smile, "You do like me." she teased wiping off her fingers.

Gordon stood and waved for K to follow him, "We caught him." he whispered to her and she froze when they reached the bars.

"How do you know it's him." she muttered softly.

"Edward identified him for us. We caught him on another attempt." Harvey spoke behind K making her jump. He touched her shoulder gently.

The next few moments came as a rush K was so turned around as people cam in from all directions cuffing Gordon and Harvey.

"I didn't kill him." Gordon insisted.

"Of course not, Partner." Harvey spoke in a sincere tone.

More ruckes as Sarah pulled K away from the group. There was yelling and fighting so much that K couldn't keep track of it all.

The doors to the Police Department opened and a man hobbled in with a shit eating grin on his face.

"My name is Oswald Cobblepot." he spoke making everyone in the room freeze.

K looked to Gordon with a slacked jaw. She had heard talk of course but it finally hit home.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Harvey launched at Gordon just as A firm hand grabbed K's arm and yanked her hard out of the room.

K's eyes flashed to the man with the giant grin and winced as dark eyes locked with hers. Her insides twisted a bit at the madness inside of them.


	8. Hunger

**Seven**

 ** _I've Made it so that Oswald is already the manager at this point and time. Yes the robbery did happen._**

K looked up to see Sarah dragging her back through the halls until they reached her office, "Stay here. If anyone comes down this way asking questions keep your mouth closed." before Kedae could even respond Sarah was out of the room with the door shut snugly behind her.

K stared at the door for a long time before deciding to walk out. Her curiosity had been spiked. She walked down the hallways her heels clacking loudly the entire way. Her eyes scanned the halls before she slipped into the garage and out into the city. She turned in circles trying to find something... anything.

A black car pulled up rather slowly and a window in the back rolled down. Oswald smiled at K from inside.

He said nothing and opened the door moving to the side to allow Kedae to slip in. He looked at her with his mixed green grey colored eyes. In all appearance he looked normal. Sane and a bit quirky but just to the edges of the eye she could see it. Madness dancing at the rim. Just a bit mild and out of the way but it was there. She had always been able to see a person's inner nature just by their eyes alone. A gift she was never able to say where it came from.

Seconds ticked by neither Oswald nor Kedae said anything. She could hear footsteps behind her. They were slow and soft. The person passed behind her and never looked back. Kedae took a breath in through her nose and stepped into the car. Not understanding why he would stop for her and even why she would get in but here they were now. The driver pulled away.

Kedae looked over Oswald trying to piece him together as he did the same to her. He looked put together and well off, but his hair was greasy and pulled into sharp spikes. His teeth and nails looked unkept. It made him as a man. He looked utterly terrifying and interesting. Kedae just wished to pull his skull cap off and descend upon his brain figuring everything out. Pick him apart piece by piece and devour the madness inside. The thought of unlocking that inner monster made her quiver just a little. It excited her. Why was a question for later.

"Why pick me up?" she asked making the driver look up quickly. He didn't care why Oswald told him to stop. He didn't ask why when she got in the car. Now he was slightly curious. She didn't look like a lady of the night. It wasn't even night time but this was Gotham. You could find anything at any time of day.

"I don't know you. I'd like to." Oswald said with a bit of a smirk. Kedae couldn't help but laugh. He was smooth, "Besides you got into the car." he pointed out and she nodded once. He was right. They both kept silent. This was not a place to talk. Too many ears and possible bugs.

Kedae felt her stomach turn. She had left work. Told no one where she was going. They would look for her like the last time. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open sending a quick text to Edward. She flipped the phone closed and looked at Oswald itching for the moment they would be alone and she could pick apart that brain.

* * *

Bruce paced back and forth looking at the files once again. The gruesome details. The detached calculated manner that the criminal had acted. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning to finish his homework waiting for the moment Alfred would check in on him so that he could ask to visit Kedae and ask her in person.

* * *

Edward walked out of Kringles office/ Evidence room and opened his phone. It had buzzed while he was talking to her but he dismissed it. He looked at the words and his mouth set into a hard line.

4got was goin to a meetin today. Cover for me? -K

He bit his lip for a moment thinking before coming up with a brilliant plan. Tell the Captain that Miss. March was too distressed and had to go home after what had conspired today. He grinned for a few seconds. He was truly brilliant.

* * *

Kedae walked around the small desk and sat on it while Oswald closed his front door. The apartment was larger and more lavish than her own. He was truly well off.

"Please don't sit on the desk. I have more appropriate seating areas." he spoke as he hobbled into the next room. He sighed when he noted that she was not going to move. He returned to the desk and pulled the chair away to sit in it looking at her.

"So, why did you even stop?" she asked eyeing him as he reached over and poured two drinks. He held a glass to his chest and K picked up the one he had left on the desk. She took a small sip and held back her gag. She was not a scotch person.

"Do you realise how you looked at me back at the G.C.P.D?" Oswald asked making K shake her head. He held up a finger, "For instance Gordon looked at me with anger, Harvey with surprise, and the rest with a mixture of both. Not you. You looked inquisitive, hungry even."

Kedae held her glass very sturdy in her hands and looked down at the brown liquid.

"So, tell me how I can first sate your... inquisitive side." he asked putting his own glass down to interlock his fingers.

Kedae mulled over her first question. It would break the glass and let forward all of her questions if only she asked the first one. She thought long and hard and stared at Oswald for a very long moment. He was not a man to let go of his secrets to her even if he was curious enough about her to allow a few questions. On the other hand he could not have easily asked her back at the office. Maybe take her out for a drink but directly to his apartment. The 'hungry' comment had struck home. She was twisted and felt excited at the dark side of people. Delving in so deep and taking their dark side for a spin.

"Would you kill me?" she asked first making Oswald raise his eyebrows and a very dark grin spread across his lips. Kedae felt it rise inside of her boiling in her middle and she placed her glass down, "On first thought, let's take care of the hungry part first." Oswald's grin spread wider if possible his eyes gaining shadows. K stood up and turned around with a dark smile of her own, "Help me with this zipper, won't you?"

"Gladly, Ma'am."


End file.
